Smart environments, e.g., buildings, cars, parks, etc. are rapidly developing. These environments use sensors to detect various conditions that may be acted upon. When there is a desire to refresh hardware, typically the refresh is a long and complex process that requires a significant investment in worker hours to replace older or defective hardware. While smart environments may be designed to allow access to areas where sensors are installed, it can remain prohibitively expensive or otherwise impractical to update the environment whenever newer and/or better technology becomes available.